


Mother knows best.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, John Ships It, Kid Fic, M/M, Mary Ships It, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester is alive. She knows all of what Dean is feeling. This is her story of how the boys fell in love.<br/>Begins in the first year of school and ends with the raising of a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother knows best.

Mum always knew best.

Mary realised Dean found a friend when he came home happy one day.

Dean met Castiel when they were in reception, the first year of school. Dean had fell over and hurt his knee. He was crying, tears falling down his chubby cheeks. His green eyes filled with tears. He held his knee up to his leg on the field as no teacher was paying attention. A little boy came up to him, in a little trench coat and a dark blue bow tie. "Hello. I noticed you are crying. And your knee has lots of blood coming out of it. I got a tissue. Here you go," The boy says. Dean doesn't take the tissue as he was still crying. Castiel tilted his head. "I don't see why you are still crying? I will clean it up, um," Castiel goes on his knee, putting the wet tissue on Dean's leg. 

"Ow! That stings!" Dean pouts. He tries to get of his leg and looks at Castiel with a big frown. He sniffles as the pain went down. Dean's eye flickers down to his leg where Castiel still had the wet tissue pressed against it with his head tilted to the left side. He giggled. "Thank you! You made my leg all better! It does still sting but It doesn't hurt that much anymore!" He smiles widely. 

"You're welcome!!" Castiel giggled too, sitting back on the field crossed legged. He looked at Dean. "My name is Castiel. I do not have many friends, in fact I don't have 1, I do have a lot of siblings though. Gabriel is my favourite sibling, he gives me lots of sweets that my dad says I can't have. My brother, Michael, says it is because I am too smart for my age and I have a weird name. People can't really pronounce my name so they call me Cas. What is your name?"

Dean smiles. "My name is Dean!! Hello Cas..miel, I mean, Cas. Hello Cas. I will be your friend Cas. I only have one sibling. He's like 4 years younger then me and his name is Sammy. Well it's Sam but I call him Sammy! My mummy is called Mary and my daddy is called John. I love them very much," 

Castiel smiled. "My dad likes to call himself God, which is really silly. His name is Chuck. I don't know my mum but that is ok," Castiel smiles. "Shall we go sit on a bench so your leg gets better, Dean?"

Dean nods so Castiel helps him out and they walk over to a bench and sit down. Cas smiles as they began to talk about little things. 

The two soon became very close. Dean showed Cas about all his favourite characters in the marvel industry, Cas' favourite turned out to be hawkeye as he "Doesn't have powers but can fight monsters and win without them," Dean's favourite had always been iron man has we was "so cool." Castiel told Dean that wasn't a reason he could justify for, he needed to explain. Dean didn't understand any of these words that Castiel was saying so they just moved on with the situation. Castiel showed Dean all his favourite books and how they were "amazing" and "interesting," Dean did like one of them yet one of them had too many words.

Mary Winchester realised his son found a very special friendship that would last a long time when she first met Castiel.

The first time Castiel came over Dean's house was in year 1. It was near halloween and the two boys wanted to go together. Mary offered to let Cas stay over and she also offered to take the two trick or treating in their matching outfits. Castiel sat in his dad's car, smiling widely. "Come on dad, come on!" He smiles, looking out the window. "Are we nearly there, Dad? Are we there?"

His dad chuckles, "Almost son. You sure you have everything? And remember your manners. Your thank you's and please if Mrs Winchester asks you if you want anything, ok? Love you Son." He parks up and waits for his son's answer.

"Ok Dad! I will," He grabs his little suitcase he packed and gets out the car. 

Chuck gets out as well and takes his son to the door. They knock and it opens straight away. Dean was there, smiling widely. He giggles. 

"Cas!" Cas Smiles, seeing his best friend.

"Dean!!" Dean giggled, smiling widely but also looking up at Chuck.

The two run to each other and they give each other a huge hug, holding each other close. "I am very excited and happy Dean," 

"So am I cas,"

They end up going trick or treating with Sammy and Dean's parents. Dean and Cas dressed up as two iron mans and sammy was a bee. They got lots of candy and had a few old woman squeeze their cheeks together, saying that they are "very adorable". Dean would giggle and smile and Cas would try to hide behind Dean.

From then on, Castiel was over all the time. It continued even as the boys grew up and older, more understanding. 

Mary Winchester realised her son cared a lot about his best friend when he protected.

They got into year 7 together. They were in the same tutor and classes and went everywhere together. Dean was much more outgoing and made sure Castiel didn't get hurt. He would hurt someone if they even said something to Cas. Sometimes Dean did too much yet Castiel really appreciated it. Castiel would always stay by Dean's side and help him study, help him do things that maybe he couldn't do. No-one called talk to them like they did to each other. No-one understood their ways, how they acted, how they felt, but each other. Both Dean and Cas knew more about each other then they did themselves. They were so close. 

Mary Winchester realised they had something more then friends when she saw the two cuddling on the couch, covered in covers and popcorn.

It was now year 9. emotions were easily felt and minds were developing into love and wonder. People found crushes were easy to develop. Dean already had many girlfriends and every single time Cas was pushed aside. Cas had confronted Dean about this the night before this sleepover, They had an argument about it.

"Dean, you wonder why I'm ignoring you? You're wondering why I'm pushing you out and not coming out to hang out with you anymore? Maybe because You keep pushing me aside because of these things you have with these girls. Have you ever realized I am your best friend or does that not mean a thing anymore? You care about them so much when you've been dating them for a few days. You've known me for years and.. you mean so much to me but I obviously dont mean much to you, You push me out every. single. time. I'm fed up Dean. Start acting like a better friend and pay attention on me and maybe things will be back to normal," Castiel says to him as they sit on Cas' front porch.

Dean had come over to Cas' to talk. To talk to his best friend about this situation and what was going on between the two. Dean needed to keep Cas. He was his best friend, what he needed to protect, his brother. He sat listening to his best friend's reasons on why he was ignoring him. It broke his heart. 

"Dont you even dare to say that I don't care for you, Cas. I would do anything, and I mean anything, just so you could be safe. Maybe I have been pushing you out a little, and I will change that. But dont you dare say that I dont care. I care so much more then you ever will know, Cas. I-I need you in my life. I will always need you. You mean the world to me Cas and you always will," Dean says, grabbing one of his best friends hands. "I- I lov- care for you. You and me tomorrow night for a sleepover?" He asks.

"Yes Dean. Alright. Thanks ," Cas smiles and hugs Dean. 

That night they watched lots of films together, sitting up close and eating snacks and occasionally touching hands and blushing. They talked and laughed and smiled and forgot about the small argument they had the night before. Cas had fallen asleep on Dean after the 8th film. His head was rested on Dean's chest as he peacefully smiled in his dreams. Dean sat there, his hand in Cas' hair. Dean was smiling down at his friend, getting butterflies in his stomach. He thought of what he was feeling. It wasnt friendship. It felt more emotive. Stronger feeling then with what he had with his girlfriends.

Mary Winchester knew that Dean felt strong emotions for Castiel when she saw them kiss in the backyard.

"Hey Cas?" Dean looks over at Cas as they sit down in Dean's back garden.

Cas looked over with his drink in his hand, "Yeah Dean?" As he waits for Dean to ask a question, he takes a sip of the fizzy drink in his hand.

"I want to make out with you and date you. Shall we do it tonight?"

Cas spits his drink out and takes a double look at Dean. "I'm sorry, what? You're gay?"

"I'm not. I'm bi, But is that a problem?"

"Nope, not at all. Never ever would be because I am too Dean.. But you want to date me? I mean, "me, me". Castiel who you've known your life? Because I wouldn't mind kissing you and dating you. Wouldn't mind that at all," Cas laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"Yes, Cas. I do want to date you," Dean takes his hand and places it on Castiel's cheek. "And kiss you," He looks into Cas' eyes and he smiles. "You've always been the one,"

Cas nervously looks up at Dean and he flutters his eyelashes up at him. He blushes badly as he moves closer to Dean's face. "Y-you going to kiss me..o-or?" Castiel giggles to himself and looks at Dean's lips. 

Dean smirks a little. "I am," He whispers and he leans in.

From the window, John, Mary, Sam and Sam and Dean's "Uncle Bobby," watched the two finally do what everyone had been expecting. Everyone but them two knew of the love that was shared. The knowing looks people shared as the two talked, or when they never said anything at all. Love can speak a thousand words. The tension became unbearable. The love was so clear. Dean loved Castiel with all his heart and Castiel loved Dean with all his. The two were soulmates. They did everything together. 

The two sat outside kissing, not realising they had an audience. The two kissed with such passion and need. The need to kiss each other had accumulated over the years the two have been friends; Even teachers were now realising. They would make Dean and Castiel partners all the time and always sit them next to each other in seating plans.

It was easy to find their love as they look at each other with so much love. They look at each other with the need and want that a married couple would have. Mary could see the love in her son. 

After the kiss, it was a little awkward. Dean asked Castiel to be his boyfriend. Cas accepted and then saw the audience. He blushed badly and sat on Dean's lap to hide his blush. He hid his head in the neck of Dean. He cuddled up close. Dean kissed his head and smiled widely. 

Mary Winchester knew it was love when prom came along.

This time, Cas took up the role for asking. He had asked Dean if he wanted to go to prom. Obviously Dean said yes. They had matching suits to be the cutest couple. Dean giggled as heard Cas' excited voice over the phone. But when Cas walked through the door, he freaked out. He was so attractive. "The love in your eyes was nothing I had seen before," his mum told him as they got into the limo that was taking them there. Dean held Cas' hand as they were driving. He also had a whole bouquet waiting for Cas. 

They danced all night. The slow dance, the tango. Dean couldn't stop watching Cas. They went home and disappeared into Dean's room And that's when they first made love. Sammy definitely needed to wash his eyes after walking into that.

Mary Winchester knew it was true love when Dean got down on one knee. 

Dean and Cas were sitting in a cafe, a cafe where they went for their first date. The music they first danced to came on and Cas just smiled. Suddenly everyone started singing the song and when Cas turned around, after looking at everyone, Dean was on one knee. He held this beautiful ring in front of Cas and he accepted. They shared a big long kiss, much to the dismay of some young kids who turned away in disgust. They really hated kissing.

Mary Winchester knew they were soulmates after they got married and started a life together.

When they both turned 26, Castiel announced the start of a family. Castiel was pregnant. They were going to have children.

Mary Winchester looked at her sons when they had their family raised and realised they grew up to be exactly like they she thought they would. She also realised it was time to say goodbye to them. Dean had a 8 year old boy, 5 year old girl and 2 year old boy. Sam had twins,who are 4, with this nice girl called Ruby.  
Her sons have learnt how to be and now its time that they raise their own family and they need to teach them how to make pie. 

"I'll miss you boys. Just remember mum always knows best,"


End file.
